Bajo Las Estrellas
by Zomero
Summary: Cuando miras el cielo y fijas una estrella, si sientes escalofríos bajo la piel, no te abrigues, no busques calor, no es frío, es solo amor. One-Shot, Dragón Ball Super. [GokúxCaulifla] Todos los derechos reservados Zomero.


«Cuando miras el cielo y fijas una estrella, si sientes escalofríos bajo la piel, no te abrigues, no busques calor, no es frío, es solo amor.»

 _Kahlil Gibran_

La noche había caído como el agua por una cascada, la brisa fresca que cae como rocío cuando las estrellas empieza a aparecer en el oscuro azulado cielo. Los animales diurnos se refugiaban de la noche en sus madrigueras dando paso a aquellos que disfrutaban la oscuridad.

Tenía los ojos abiertos, y no podía conciliar el sueño. El cielo oscuro frente a sus ojos comenzaba a tener sentido, pero las pesadillas que le habían el sueño hacían un par de horas habían aparecido en su cabeza para atormentarla.

— _Con que aquí estabas —saludó ella._

 _El mayor parecía confundido gracias a a la sonrisa tierna y llena de paz que le ofreció Caulifla. Por un momento pensó que ella había venido a verlo con la intención de reclamarle por qué beso que aún lo podía sentir en sus labios rosados, pero en vez de eso decidió sentarse a un lado de él para disfrutar el manto estelar que la noche les ofrecía._

 _—Pensé que no ibas a venir después de que pasó —se atrevió a decir Gokú mientras acariciaba su nuca, dudando si decirlo o no—. Sé que tienes derecho para molestarte p...pero... no entiendo muchas cosas, y mucho menos lo que siento en estos momentos._

 _—¿Y qué sientes en estos momentos? —le interrogó sutilmente._

 _El hombre se aclaró la garganta, pensando en cómo sería la forma más sutil y fácil de decirlo sin tener que comer alguna tontería._

— _Mira, yo vi que te quedaste en shock por lo que pasó —guardó silencio por unos momentos, para volver a continuar—: No me pude contener, perdón._

 _—No importa, está bien —era claro que sus sentimientos hacia eran mutuos, pero no tenía claro cómo decirlo—. Pero aún no me has dicho, lo que sentiste en ese momento —retorno a preguntar._

 _—Bu...Bueno, no sé qué fue lo me pasó pero, yo te vi y me encontré._

 _Silencio. Lo único que se oía era un silencio sepulcral. Como si el viento dejará de soplar y los insectos de cantar, lo único a lo que Gokú estaba atento era a oír la reacción que tuviera Caulifla ante su confesión. Ella pensaba en ceder y lo iba a ser, todo iba a solucionarse. Y aunque era consciente de que podía equivocarse, no le importo nada._

 _Por qué en el fondo, él lo pedía a gritos. Quería volver a tocar su labios y unirlos con los de ella._

 _Así para completar el acto, ella toma la iniciativa y lo besó._ _Con una mano en los cabellos de Caulifla y la otra sobre su rostro, no iba a dejar que se apartará tan fácil. La besó con más intensidad y con sentimiento, los labios de ambos encajando perfectamente y disfrutando del otro en sincronía. Tan mágico pero tan fugaz resultó ser el momento que aunque tuvieron que separar sus labios, ninguno de apartir del otro._

Pasó sus manos por el rostro, sacándose sus lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas con tanta prisa que era imposible detenerlas. En eso momento le torturaban, le dolían, le hacía sufrir. Cada día que se levantaba, y la vía a su alrededor, se daba cuenta de cuánto había las cosas desde que apareció en su vida, aquel día donde lo vio llegar junto a su universo. Pero, nunca se dió cuenta de cuánto lo quería sino al instante que lo perdido.

Volvía a sentir el corazón vacío, como en las tardes de verano, cuando la soledad le encontraba y se convertía en su compañera. Allí, sentaba en esa habitación, se había dado cuenta cuán bien había estado, incluso con la ayuda de hermana Kale se sentía sola. Cerro sus ojos, deseando que ella estuviera allí, viéndole con casa sonrisa. Pero, no estaba, lo había dejado ir.

¿Por qué siempre se daba cuenta de cuánto amaba a alguien cuando lo dejaba ir? ¿Por qué no acaba de entender que todo lo que ella quiere, suele irse? ¿Acaso ella era el problema?

Lo extrañaba tanto.

¿En qué momento había caído tan profundamente en el amor?

Era la primera vez que sentía como se consumía esa luz en la oscuridad, esperaba todo los días su regreso pero eso nunca pasó, ya han pasado años desde que lo vio por última vez.

Tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo quedarse, de, darle su petición.

Pero, lo había dejado ir.

— _Lo siento, Cailifla —murmuró._ _La mencionada quedó como piedra. Quiso pretender que no estaba ahí, y trato de huir, pero sus sentidos estaban fallando y, en lugar de huir._

 _Ella solo camino hasta él, y lo abrazo, enredó sus brazos por la estrecha cintura._ _—Dame un beso._

 _Se quedó como piedra. Ella nunca se lo había pedido de esa forma. Solo había actuando, arrastrando con todo a su paso con un suave e impredecible sonrisa que le hacía tener el mejor día._

 _—Dime que no es cierto... —su voz se quebró en la última fase._

 _Nunca había sentido que algo le doliera tanto. Era como si mil estacas se hubieran clavado en su corazón. Él la miró con culpa, le dio un suave beso en la frente y la sintió estremecerse._ _Una lágrima solitaria se deslizó por la mejilla de ella._

 _Caulifla negó con la cabeza, y se negó a admitirlo en voz alta. No era capaz de decirlo._ _—Solo... quédate en silencio —pidió, buscando sus ojos._

 _Sintió los músculos de él tensarse. Quería hablar, decir algo, pero su garganta estaba seca._ _—Yo..._

 _—Shh —le calló poniendo su dedo índice sobre los labios rosados de Gokú —. Quédate cinco minutos en silencio, por favor._

 _Él asintió. Era lo menos que podía hacer. Le había fallado. Ella no merecía eso. ¿Por que lo había hecho? Se sentía como el peor hombre de los multiversos._ _—Te-Te daré un último beso —avisó ella, acariciando sus facciones con suavidad._

 _Gokú sabía que estaba intentando mantenerse bien, no quería derrumbarse, pero lo que ella no sabía era que las grietas de su armadura estaban comenzando a ser más grande y era mucho más evidente el hecho de que se había terminado._

 _Acercó su rostro al de ella, y junto sus labios. Creyó que había sido suficiente verla contenido sus lágrimas, pero ese beso...Era más doloroso que cualquier herida que tuviera en el cuerpo, era tan profundo como un agujero negro, y sintió tanto que no hizo más que dejarlo fluir._

 _Sus manos se movían frenéticamente por su cabello, apretándolo mas a ella, queriendo volverlo parte de sí misma. No queriendo olvidar la manera en que la besaba, tan suave y delicado, pero profundo y exigente._

 _—Gokú... Espera un momento..._

 _—Shh. Solo cinco minutos —pidió él._

 _Sus labios volvieron a juntarse, esta vez era más profundo, más intenso._

 _—Solo... dime que no eres culpable —rogó ella, intentando tomar aire._

 _Gokú permaneció en silencio. No quería hacerle más daño del que ya había hecho, pero ella necesitaba escucharlo._

 _El silencio fue suficiente._

 _—Entonces..._ _—Cauli... Sabes que... Lo siento —una gota salada se deslizó por la mejilla del rubio—. Yo me tengo que regresar... Tengo una familia... Yo me tengo que ir, tengo una esposa._

 _—Al menos, dime que me amas._ _—Te amo._

 _Caulifla volvió a besarlo. Era el último beso, y fue el más profundo. Su corazón estaba allí, su vida se la dejaba a él. Y si lo correcto era apartarse, lo haría. Sus sentimientos podía guardarse, ellos podrían estar allí para siempre. Nadie sabría de su dolor._

 _Se alejó de ella, no sin antes darle un último beso en su frente, y se alejó de, ella para no volver a verla._

 _Después de todo, siempre supo que no era para ella y su destino no era estar juntos. Por que se había enamorado de una mujer que para el era inalcanzable._

 _Pero, esos cinco minutos valieron la pena._

La oscuridad se hacía menos presente, en la habitación fría y oscura. Su mirada estaba perdida y sus ojos luchaban por contener sus lágrimas.

El dolor le seguía consumiendo el alma. Se sentía culpable por haberlo dejado ir, de haber dejar que su cuerpo se apartara de ella. Su mente, daba vueltas, quería verlo por última vez y ver de nuevo esa sonrisa que hacía que sus días el mejor día.

¿Por que no había insistido? ¿Por qué dejo que se marchara?

Apoyó su cabeza en el ventanal donde debajo de las estrellas se atrevía a decir cuánto lo extrañaba, solo las estrellas sabían cuánto ella lo extrañaba. Veía como los primeros rayos de luz salían a través de una montaña, no se dio cuenta en qué momento amaneció. Todo le recordaba a él, los amaneceres a su lado en donde no necesitaba los brillos del sol para que iluminarán su día solo una sonrisa; esa sonrisa tan típica de él que iluminaba toda su alma.

Los primeros cantos de los pájaros se hacían presentes a través de los pinos silvestres, donde los animales nocturnos se refugiaban en sus madrigueras dando paso aquellos que disfrutaban el calor y el brillo del sol.

No fueron más que minutos para que el sol se asomara a través por detrás de la montaña, donde sus rayos hacían desaparecer toda oscuridad que tenía sucumbido al planeta. Pero en entre todas ellas había una más potente que volvió a iluminar su alma.

¿Acaso era verdad lo que veía?

Advertía su corazón latía con fuerza, las manos le temblaban y las rodillas parecían que iban a flanquearle en cualquier momento. El aire se quedó atascado en su pecho, y las palabras en su gargantas. Sin poder contener su adrenalina corrió a él, salió por la ventana esperando que su mente no le hiciera ningún mal truco.

—¡Hola, Caulifla! —saludo él con una sonrisa.

Ella no se detuvo, solo dio tres zancadas y lo tenía nuevamente entre sus brazos, apretándolo con fuerza contra su cuerpo, y deseando que no desapareciera como en sus pesadillas. Noto que no venía solo, un joven de tez morena y estatura pequeña lo acompañaba junto al ángel de su respectivo universo. Eso no le importó, y cerró sus ojos y aspiró el olor de su cabello. Cuánto lo había echado de menos.

—No quiero que te vayas esta vez —le había susurrando al oído.

—Esta vez no voy a ir a ningún lado —le dijo a ella, envolviendo sus brazos en su torso.

Después de todo no todo es malo, solo pon tus ojos al cielo de verano y ve cuando las estrellas se encadenan a través de la noche aterciopelada. Y cuando una estrella fugaz a través de la oscuridad, y la noche se haga día ... pide un deseo y piensa en mí. Eso hará la vida más espectacular.


End file.
